Who Stole the Cookie from the Cookie Jar?
by redflamefairy22
Summary: How important is one little thing throughout your life.


**A/N:** This is the VERY SECOND post I've ever made on fanfiction! I'm excited and I would love it if you could also read the one that goes along with this. I love both of the, but I think the one that isn't this one is much better. Also, tips on how to improve would be much appreciated. Oh, and tell me if you like the concept. THANKS!

**Disclamer:** I don't one Kingdom Hearts (Disney and Square Enix) or it's characters *tears*. I wish I did.

* * *

Ever since Zexion was three and Demyx was four, Zexion had always one-upped Demyx. Zexion always got the attention, always had the newest toy, and always, ALWAYS got the last cookie. Demyx had never even liked Zexion so that just made hating him way easier. Especially after they turned eleven.

At that age, they started developing their talents. Zexion was a great writer and very book smart. Demyx on the other hand, didn't have anything he was good at. That was when Demyx found guitars. Of course, Zexion had to go and ruin that too. He sat on it. Demyx almost killed Zexion, but then he found sitars. Sitars had become his life. The instant one touched his hands, he came alive.

All throughout junior high and high school they hardly ever spoke. Their parents stopped forcing then to see each other anymore. They hung out with completely different people and did completely different things. Nothing really changed until college.

In college, even though everything they did was different, they were stuck together. Dorm administration had given them the same room and there was nothing that could be dome to change it. They fought constantly until Zexion saw what Demyx was really like.

Demyx was everything Zexion had always wanted. He was silly, funny compassionate, aggressive, the list could go on forever. All he knew was that Demyx was all he wanted and he was impossible to reach. Why did Demyx have to hate him so much?

Demyx got bored easily. He no longer felt the need to blow everything out of perspective. He was now getting used to the thought of Zexion. He was even letting him have the last TWO cookies.

Zexion was slow to realize these changes. No one knew hoe they didn't see how much they were in love with each other. It was so obvious, but Demyx was even slower than Zexion.

As juniors in college they had more free time because they had fewer classes. They hardly ever needed to work because they had so many scholarships. Whatever the reason, they were spending more time in their dorm alone. Most of the time Demyx was always bored.

"I have nothing to do!"

"Read a book…," Zexion unconvincingly suggested.

"I've read them all!"

"Go make dinner."

"But is your night!"

"Well then I don't know, be your spontaneous self," and with that, Demyx straddled Zexion and began to roughly embrace him. Much to his surprise, Zexion stood up and began to push him up against the wall.

After that first incredible night, everything changed. Not just for there personal relationship, but also for their professional careers. Demyx got on with Oblivion Records and he asked Zexion to be his manager. Why not? A lost of artist made lovers of their managers, it just happened in reverse for him.

Neither one knew how far away form their innocence they would come. Demyx did everything from pot to heroin. He loved the adrenaline rush that came from violating the law and then there were the effects the drug had. Zexion had never thought he'd have to keep Demyx in check this much, not to mention all the people he had nearly killed to keep both of their records clean.

Zexion need to fix things Demyx was getting out of had and of the two of them, Zexion like to work the least. If something was unnecessary, he wouldn't do it. This, however, needed to be done a long time ago. Zexion had to approach Demyx about his outrageous behavior.

Demyx overreacted. He screamed, threw things, and tired to attack Zexion more than once. Demyx stormed out their hotel room and left Zexion to clean up his mess. The press wouldn't leave him alone and he was immediately fired from the label. It would be several years until they would cross each other's paths again.

Zexion was now an attorney and had found a new boyfriend. His man was Luxord. Luxord was a drunk who had a bit of a gambling problem. He was very aggressive. Zexion didn't really love him.

After a long night at the office, he and Luxord went to a café to get some coffee before even trying to go home. They sat in a dark corner where Zexion was just starting to fall asleep on Luxord's should when he heard a familiar voice, the sound of a flowing river that fell onto craggy rocks.

A rather thin blond sat on the stage playing some of his "way before fame" music. He recognized and predicted every not that came from the man's lips. It was and exciting experience for him.

Luxord, noticing the mesmerized Zexion, rush the two of them out of the café and they were on their way home.

Demyx was confused. He thought he'd seen Zexion with a man with a piercing. There was no way that was even possible. Zexion had nearly killed Demyx when he brought up the possibility of getting and earring. It couldn't be Zexion.

Zexion couldn't help himself. Every night afterwards he told Luxord he was working late and he went to the café. Luxord began to get suspicious so he called Axel. Somehow Zexion and Axel had become brothers and were now very close. Zexion told Axel everything, but he did have a tendency to blurt things out. This time was one of the worst and so he had to put something together quickly.

The plane was for Axel and Zexion to go out like they often did and Axel would relay that information to Luxord. Axel had no intentions of that whatsoever. Axel's plan involved trickery on both players. Axel just wanted Zexion to be happy so he was going to lie to Luxord and see how Zexion reacted to Demyx all at ounce.

A week later, thing were in motion. Axel could immediately see Zexion's love of Demyx. He never took his eyes off him. As soon as he noticed, he began to plan again. He wanted Zexion and Demyx to talk. When Zexion left for the bathroom, he ran up to the stage and told Demyx to come talk to him the next break he had.

After Zexion got back, it was only a twenty minute wait before…

"Hey, Axel! How've you been?" then in a double take, Demyx noticed the other man, "Hi, Zexion. Whatcha been up to?"

Zexion tried to stall, but realized his efforts were futile. "I've been okay…"

"So, anything new in your life?"

"Not really, I'm an attorney, but it's not very exciting," In all reality, Zexion loved being an attorney. Demyx wasn't getting back into his life that easily.

"So, Axel, what's with you?"

"Well, I learned Luxord is a very persuasive man. As a matter of fact, I think he's a little conniving."

"That reminds me, Zexion, did you ever cone in here with a guy with a piercing?"

"Yeah, that was Luxord. We've been _living_ together," Zexion couldn't help tying to make Demyx jealous. He deserved it after all these years.

"Well, Zexion and I have to go. We've both got people waiting up to question our every movement. Later, Dem."

"Cya, Axel, later Zexy."

_That man is so cruel! Why id he have to talk to Demyx? It was still amazing that he finally got to say ANYTHING to Demyx. He had plans to get Demyx back._

The next night, he sat in the second row of tables rather than in his usual corner. He had to sneak in a bag that would fix everything. When Demyx wasn't on stage, he came down to his table and they started to reminisce, laughing at all the good times. They even laughed about the bad ones.

Just when Zexion thought he was close a man with an eye patch and a few gray stripes through his jet black hair came behind Demyx and kiss him. Demyx introduced him as Xigbar.

Zexion couldn't take it. He threw the bag at Demyx and ran out the door. Demyx looked into the bag only to see a much crumbled cookie.


End file.
